It is now common for members of the public to own sophisticated electronic apparatus. These apparatus may be portable and personal to the user such as a mobile cellular telephone, a personal media player etc.
These apparatus often have processing, storage, communication, sensing and user input functions so that the device can be used for its intended purpose. It would be desirable to use some or all of these functions to enable use of the apparatus for additional purposes.